jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Marazmor
Artykuł= Marazmor (ang. Flightmare) - nietypowy, świecący gatunek smoka, który po raz pierwszy pojawia się w szóstym odcinku drugiego sezonu serialu Jeźdźcy Smoków. __TOC__ Opis Smok ma smukłe, podłużne ciało o jasnej barwie skóry. Wzdłuż grzbietu ciągnie się rząd długich, prawdopodobnie wcale nie ostrych szpikulców, zaś ogon jest na końcu podwójnie rozwidlony. Łapy smoka są krótkie, lecz Marazmor rzadko ich używa, bowiem większość czasu spędza w powietrzu. Głowa jest trójkątna, zaś paszcza potrafi dość szeroko się rozwierać. Od dolnej szczęki odchodzą czułki. Charakterystyczną cechą tego gatunku jest zdolność świecenia, która czyni Marazmora rozpoznawalnym z dużej odległości. Jego ciało emituje jasnoniebieskie światło, którego intensywność zależy od ilości zjedzonych świecących alg, a także od pory ostatniego posiłku. Marazmor wydaje również bardzo charakterystyczny dźwięk, niespotykany u innych gatunków. Dźwięk ten przypomina żałosne zawodzenie. Gatunek ten jest niezwykle terytorialny, jednak słabo walczy. Gdy zaatakowany zostanie przez stado smoków, nie ma praktycznie żadnych szans. Jego zdolności nie służą walce, a jedynie obronie siebie i swojej ziemi, a także żyjących w słodkich wodach świecących alg, umożliwiających mu samemu świecenie. Kiedy bowiem utraci do nich dostęp, staje się bezbronny. Zdolności Podstawową bronią Marazmora jest jego ogień. Jest on niebieski i ma temperaturę około -20 stopni Celsjusza, a płynną konsystencją przypomina ogień Koszmara Ponocnika. Ma jednak zupełnie inne działanie - paraliżuje ofiarę, która po ataku sprawia wrażenie mokrej. Zdarzały się śmiertelne ofiary Marazmowa, jak w przypadku wuja Astrid. Przez bardzo długi czas Wikingowie przekonani byli, że ludzie umierają ze strachu, jednak dopiero Czkawka z przyjaciółmi odkryli prawdziwą metodę ataku Marazmora. Drugą charakterystyczną zdolnością smoka jest umiejętność świecenia. Świecić może tak naprawdę każdy smok, który spożyje świecące algi, jednak w zależności od gatunku, barwa światła jest różna i niekoniecznie zgodna z rzeczywistą barwą skóry. Nie wiadomo więc dokładnie, jakiego koloru jest Marazmor, kiedy nie świeci, jednak z pewnością jest to kolor niebieski. Zdolność świecenia najprawdopodobniej ma służyć odstraszaniu i ostrzeganiu wrogów lub smoków wkraczających na terytorium Marazmora. Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy Smoków W odcinku pt. Zemsta cała wioska ogarnięta jest przerażeniem, gdy pojawia się sygnał o powrocie na Berk Marazmora. Smok bowiem od wielu pokoleń nawiedzał mieszkańców wyspy Berk, pojawiając się raz na 10 lat. Kiedy Astrid miała około pięciu lat, jej wujek, Finn Hofferson, został zaatakowany przez Marazmora, i niestety wskutek tego ataku zginął. Wandale przekonani byli, że smok p, pojawia się po to, by ich zaatakować i zabić. Nie zdawali sobie jednak sprawy, że tak naprawdę smok lata w poszukiwaniu świecących alg, których siedliska nieustannie przemieszczają się, zaś Wikingów atakuje tylko wówczas, gdy czuje zagrożenie. Prawdę na temat klątwy Marazmora odkrywają Czkawka i Astrid. Chcąc lepiej poznać, a potem przegonić smoka z wyspy, udają się nocą na lot na grzbiecie Szczerbatka w poszukiwaniu Marazmora. Zanim znajdują smoka, odkrywają piękną, świecącą rzekę. Gdy dochodzi do starcia z dzikim Marazmorem, Astrid zostaje zaatakowana ogniem smoka i sparaliżowana, jednak po kilku minutach powraca do rzeczywistości. Przyjaciele wpadają na pomysł, by zmienić bieg rzeki i skierować Marazmora z inną stronę, by odleciał z wyspy. Podczas drążenia nowego koryta, zaatakowany przez Marazmora zostaje również Śledzik. W końcu rzeka płynie nowym nurtem, prowadzącym do morza. Tam również trafiają algi, a ich śladem podąża Marazmor, odlatując od wyspy Berk. Ciekawostki *Marazmor może należeć do klasy uderzeniowej ze względu na jego sposób ataku i szybkość . Może należeć do klasy strachu przez swoje zdolności zamrażania strachem (dokładnie swego rodzaju dymem) lub też do klasy tajemniczej, gdyż niewiele o nim wiadomo. *Jego angielska nazwa to gra słowna, ponieważ ''Nightmare oznacza koszmar nocny, zaś Flight - lot. *Marazmor jest wszystkożerny, bowiem żywi się algami, jednocześnie zjadając wiele małych ryb. *Ponoć, gdy smok się zdenerwuje (lub atakuje), jego światło staje się intensywniejsze. *Żeby śmiertelnie sparaliżować swoją ofiarę, Marazmor musi ziać na nią swoim ogniem przynajmniej przez 5-6 sekund. *Innym sposobem ataku jest sparaliżowanie i unieruchomienie ofiary na nie więcej niż dwie minuty. Jest to wystarczająco długi czas, by smok uciekł albo pozbawił ofiarę życia. *Skrzydła oraz inne cieńsze części ciała Marazmora są lekko przezroczyste. *W specjalnym dodatku http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INwSQ8pbrPg do DVD Dragons: Defenders of Berk - Part 1, Marazmor zostaje zaklasyfikowany do klasy uderzeniowej. Natomiast oficjalna strona filmu oraz wydane książki z opisami smoków zaliczają go do klasy tajemniczej. *Wygląd smoka jest bardzo podobny do ryby o nazwie połykacz, prawdpodobnie jest na niej bazowany. *Jest to jedyny, prócz Ognioglisty, gatunek smoka, który potrafi świecić. Co ciekawe, mechanizm emitowania światła jest zupełnie inny u obu tych gatunków. *Smok prawdopodobnie pojawia się w filmie Jak Wytresować Smoka w Smoczym Podręczniku, który czyta Czkawka. Kiedy księga otwarta jest na Sidlarzu, na prawej stronie widać fragment skrzydła, takiego jak u Marazmora. Zobacz też Przypisy |-|Galeria= flightmare1.PNG|Marazmor zionący ogniem flightmare2.png|atak na Astrid flightmare6.PNG flightmare15.JPG flightmare16.JPG flightmare17.JPG flightmare18.png the flightmare.JPG flightmare....JPG Goodshot.png flight m 1.JPG flight m 2.JPG fm 2.PNG flightmare 2.jpg Jws919.png Jws922.png Jws928.png Jws930.png Flightmare K.jpg Flightmare 2.png Flightmare4.png fright 2.png fright 3.png Fig 07.jpg Fig 06.jpg Fig 04.jpg Fig 03.jpg marazmor-gif-9778.gif flightmare_color-03-02 copy.jpg flightmare_color-03-03.jpg Flightmare 123.jpg Dragons icon fightmare.png Flightmare.rozmiar.png Fig 01.png en::Flightmare es::Pesadilla Voladora ru:Крылатый Ужас Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów